Story
by WWMTgirl
Summary: A plan of a story that I've wanted to write for a while, but I'm afraid I'll never get the time to do so. S/S, T/E/, M/OC


**Plotline:**

KINOMOTO SAKURA is the resident bullied, ostracized sweetheart who would be pretty in the right clothes and hairdo (and if she would actually let people see her beautiful eyes and _smile_). She is an orphan with adoring memories of her family (KINOMOTO FUJITAKA, her archaeologist/scholar/all-around wonderful person father; KINOMOTO NADESHIKO, her whimsical/beautiful/clumsy mother; KINOMOTO TOUYA, her antisocial/reserved/sister-complex brother, and TSUKISHIRO YUKITO, her brother's cheerful/caring/I-like-eating-a-lot boyfriend; they all died in a train crash), a cat named KERO, and a guardian who never pays her any attention- after all, she can take care of herself, and anyway _socializing _and having _fun_ and meeting _rich men_ to do, ahem, _favors_ for so they can get her rolling in luxury are _so_ much more important than taking care of a girl who isn't even her _real _daughter (HARUNO KORIN). The people who bully her most are:

IWAMURA HATSUMOMO, a girl with an inordinate amount of nice clothes (from her rich father), beauty, and bitchiness; queen bee of the school with the most popular boy as her boyfriend

KUCHIKI YOKO, Hatsumomo's second-in-command with just as much bitchiness, not as much beauty or nice clothes (aka money), and no boyfriend (yes, the last things on the list _are _related)

KIMURA KEIICHI, Hatsumomo's boyfriend, the reigning popular king, number-one athlete in football/soccer in the entire school, and Sakura's puppy-dog crush (he doesn't even look twice at her)

Some people sympathize with her, but say nothing for fear of opening their closest friends to the onslaught, as has happened before:

MIHARA CHIHARU, a girl with an iron-sharp wit and a well-known reputation for defending all of her friends with it (and shutting her boyfriend up when he starts telling wild tall tales)

YAMAZAKI TAKASHI, Chiharu's boyfriend, an outgoing and friendly boy with a penchant for spinning wild tall tales and having his girlfriend drag him off before any gullible people actually _believe_ him (coughSakuracough)

SASAKI RIKA, the shy, sweet girl who is in love with their teacher (one of the reasons Chiharu hasn't taken Sakura under her wing)

YANASIGAWA NAOKO, the dreamer who loves fantasy and sci-fi (pretty much the epitome of a geek; the other reason why Chiharu hasn't helped Sakura)

And, of course, one teacher has taken notice:

TERADA YOSHIYUKI, a kind teacher who is in love with the _heart_- not the body, not yet- of Rika (this guy is NOT a pedophile), and thus dare not call any attention to himself

Enter the new kids:

DAIDOUJI TOMOYO, a girl needs a muse for her hand-crafted clothing that _isn't_ her boyfriend or Meilin (because Meilin doesn't exactly agree to put the stuff on _ever_- okay, she runs screaming from it-, and it's _so_ much more fun to design girl stuff than boy stuff, and she promises to be obsessive over whoever as the (mis)fortune to be that muse), a videotaping lover, and intensely protective of anyone dear to her

LI MEILIN, an insecure martial artist, prone to bouts of jealousy and tends to fight viciously anyone who comes near to stealing her man, and with a tendency to fight for what she wants and who she loves until her last breath

LI SYAORAN, Meilin's cousin, an expert martial artist and swordsman, reserved and aloof, absolutely determined to always do and be the best, but devoted to whoever he loves and fiercely protective of them

HIIRAZAGAWA ERIOL, Tomoyo's boyfriend, a boy with a wicked sense of humor and a penchant for being either the most helpful and patient person you'll ever meet or the most mischievous (and he has a cat named SUPPI)

NOBU KOHAKU, Meilin's boyfriend, also an excellent martial artist, and he likes to be a bit more on the sidelines (much like Tomoyo, but _he_ likes watching people be happy) and a lot calmer than his girlfriend, and often has to calm her down or hug her for a long time when she gets angry/jealous

_They_ take a shine to Sakura immediately. Tomoyo rejoices as she has her new muse, and _this_ muse lets her put the stuff on _and videotape it _(because she really is overwhelmed by the attention, and Tomoyo's enthusiasm and obvious happiness is hard to say no to)! Meilin is a bit jealous, but Sakura's smiles and overall friendliness win her over (that, and the fact that Tomoyo puts the clothes on _her_ now, and doesn't bug Meilin about it). Kohaku likes her because he can sit back and watch the happiness pour in from her to everyone else, and watching other people be happy is his favorite pastime. Eriol likes her because now he can torment Syaoran because of his crush on her, _and_ get him a nice girlfriend, _and _have a new friend, _and _she makes his girlfriend really happy, _and _get Meilin to not run screaming at least twice a week, _and_ she's pretty fun to help out _and _subtly tease! (If you can't tell, Eriol's _elated_) Syaoran falls in love with her fairly quickly, but is in denial _and_ blushes every time she looks at him. Luckily for him, Sakura is still very naive and doesn't even notice. Everyone else, unfortunately for Syaoran, does. Thus, he gets tormented by Meilin, Kohaku, Eriol, and Tomoyo's for-Sakura-and-Syaoran's-own-good matchmaking.

Hatsumomo and Yoko instantly fall for them: Hatsumomo first wants Kohaku (which goes over like a ton of bricks with Meilin, who, needless to say, pounds the crap out of her) while Yoko desires Eriol, who makes sure she's looking before kissing Tomoyo (which neatly turns her _off_ of him- and the bonus is that he gets to kiss Tomoyo some more, because, let's face it, who _doesn't _want an excuse to kiss their girlfriend?). Then Yoko openly flirts with Syaoran, while Keiichi pretends to be hurt by his girlfriend's wandering eyes before flirting with Meilin and Tomoyo behind her back. Tomoyo videotapes this and posts it on the school website; now it's Hatsumomo's turn to pretend to be hurt. Meanwhile, Syaoran coolly tells Yoko that he is not, and never will be interested in her, and that he's already interested in someone else.

Later, he realizes just what he said, and finally figures out that he loves Sakura. This turns problematic when he's trying to normally interact with her, because he discovers jealousy, and it's not exactly the most happy of things to discover. (OK, he starts fumbling over his words whenever he talks to her, and trying to beat everyone else at everything to show off, and if she gets hurt whoever did it is DEAD after he makes sure she is OK, and if she's being reckless then WHAT ARE YOU THINKING _GET BACK TO SAFETY/BED_, and if she's going somewhere, then HE'S GOING TOO!)

Syaoran's attempts at showing off have a calmer Eriol and Kohaku often beating him.

This does nothing to appease his need to show off.

Eventually, Tomoyo takes pity on him and interferes before he can even start.

Sakura gets a fever (What? A chance for Syaoran to get overprotective? How could I _not_ put that in?) and still insists on coming to school. Korin, naturally, doesn't notice, and she is dazed and burning up. The second Syaoran finds out, he drags her to his house and makes her go to bed in a former guest room (now her room). She is monitored by Meilin and Syaoran's butler (WEI) and Eriol's housekeeper/former nanny (AKIZUKI NAKURU). (If you can't tell, these people are as rich as Croesus) The five, after school, find Sakura's house and bring Kero to their home. Syaoran then takes on the role of 'guy who won't stop fussing over Sakura's well-being/comfort,' much to Eriol and Nakuru's amusement, Wei's surprise, and Tomoyo's delight in videotaping everything. Kero and Suppi are now often together, and mischievous Nakuru joins in gleefully on the matchmaking.

Tomoyo happily makes a big movie of everything that had happened since they met Sakura (yet another matchmaking scheme, of course!). Syaoran and Sakura are mortified (Sakura because _she's on the TV_ and Syaoran because _Tomoyo had caught him out, dammit_!), and all of the others are very entertained.

Then Tomoyo's mother calls (DAIDOUJI SONOMI) and says that it is now OK for Tomoyo to transfer to China, as the five had originally wanted (only Sonomi's lack of permission held them back) and Syaoran's mother (LI YELAN) gives the OK for them to come live with her as well. Sakura sadly prepares to go back to her life of drudgery and bullying, but the other five will not hear of it, and force Korin to give permission for her to move to China with them (Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo blackmail her, and Kohaku and Eriol stand back and look scary). She (naturally) agrees, terrified, but not before trying to bribe them into letting her keep Sakura, who she now sees as a valuable commodity, with money from her soon-to-be-husband, IWAMURA TOSHIKAZU. (Yes, that's Hatsumomo's father, and yes, I like _Memoirs of a Geisha_- could you tell?)

So Sakura is whisked onto a private plane to China. Hatsumomo, Yoko, and Keiichi hear of it, as do Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and Terada, and they all come to see her off/prevent her from going off. The latter five come to apologize for not helping her, while the first two come to belittle Sakura and the third (who has fallen in 'love' with her) to seduce her into staying here.

The apologizers manage their tasks under the watchful eyes of Syaoran, Kohaku, Meilin, and Eriol, and the video camera of Tomoyo. Sakura (being Sakura) forgives them all, and Eriol and Yamazaki spin a wild tale to entertain all of them (after Tomoyo assures the gullible pair that, yes, they are lying) but Meilin and Syaoran give them a cold look or two to remind them that, even if Sakura forgives them, _they_ will never forget. Hatsumomo and Yoko try to get to Sakura to hurt her, but are stopped in their tracks by evil smirks from Eriol and Tomoyo, and cold glares from Syaoran and Meilin (Kohaku doesn't even look at them; to him, they don't matter any more than a feather floating in the breeze- this guy is the most calm teenager you will ever meet in your life). Keiichi manages to get close enough to flirt with Sakura (almost giving Syaoran an aneurysm), but she simply looks from him, to Syaoran, and then she smiles shyly and kisses him on the cheek (Tomoyo thanking every god there is that she brought her video camera), causing him to turn bright red with shock and her to blush from mortification at her boldness. Sakura steps away and turns her head, but Syaoran manages to get his brain working again and catch her by the waist to drag her back against him and kiss her.

Meilin and Tomoyo are in heaven (Tomoyo even more so because _she's videotaping this kawaii moment!_) and Keiichi is staring in absolute shock and horror. Kohaku is grinning and Eriol gives a little golf clap.

They all get on the plane, except for Syaoran, who hangs back and looks Keiichi in the eye, saying coolly,

"You had your chance. I'm not stupid enough to let you get another one."

Keiichi glares at him, understanding the meaning of his words to be:

"_You had a chance to get together with her before I came, and you didn't take it; she's _mine _now, and I'm not letting her go_."

Syaoran then boards the plane, and Sakura smiles as the door closes.

The epilogue is a few years later; all six of them have graduated from college and are walking through the gate, with Syaoran's sisters fluttering and fussing around them (to Syaoran's displeasure). They all are paired up: Meilin and Kohaku are holding hands, Eriol and Tomoyo have their arms around each other, and Syaoran has an arm around Sakura's shoulders as she looks up and beams at him. Behind them are Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki (being pulled off by Chiharu for telling another tall tale). Terada is walking nearby Rika, and they are chatting and smiling happily at each other (no, they haven't told anyone yet, because that would be mildly awkward, telling everyone that you're dating the guy who used to teach you). There are four figures in the background, glaring at them: a girl with ragged clothes and an anorexic frame that is only just recognizable as Hatsumomo, another anorexic girl barely recognizable as Yoko, a boy with oversized muscles and ripped-up clothes that is obviously Keiichi addicted to steroids, and a woman with hate in her eyes, ragged clothing, an anorexic body, and unkempt hair- Korin. (In the last few years, Daidouji Corporations and Li Corporations joined together to ruin Iwamura Toshikazu- therefore leaving Hatsumomo and Korin in poverty).

Thus are the villains punished, and the heroes rewarded.

FINIS.

What do they look like?

KINOMOTO SAKURA: The usual, but she's older and she starts out with a really ugly hairdo and clothing

KINOMOTO FUJITAKA: Usual- he died when she was 9

KINOMOTO NADESHIKO: Usual- she died when she was 9

KINOMOTO TOUYA: See above

TSUCHISHIRO YUKITO: See above

KERO: He's a golden cat. Kero always made me think of a cat, and his true form _is_ a lion, so I made him her pet cat!

HARUNO KORIN: Model-skinny; dark-brown eyes; black, permed hair that is always elegantly up; makeup on to cover any imperfections; and clothes that are a little too sexy

IWAMURA HATSUMOMO: Model-skinny; dark-brown eyes; long, dark hair that falls straight to her back; makeup to cover any imperfections; and rich, beautiful clothing

KUCHIKI YOKO: Model-skinny; dark-brown eyes; long, dark hair that fall to her shoulders with a little wave; makeup to cover any imperfections; and beautiful clothing

KIMURA KEIICHI: Muscular; dark-brown eyes; cropped dark hair; usually wearing an athletic uniform

MIHARA CHIHARU: Usual, but older

YAMAZAKI TAKASHI: Usual, but older

SASAKI RIKA: Usual, but older

YANASIGAWA NAOKO: Usual, but older

TERADA YOSHYUKI: Usual

DAIDOUJI TOMOYO: Usual, but older

LI MEILIN: Usual, but older

LI SYAORAN: Usual, but older

HIIRAZAGAWA ERIOL: Usual, but older

SUPPI: Black cat.

KOHAKU NOBU: I imagine him as an older version of Haku from _Spirited Away_. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, LOOK IT UP! It's only the _best_ Hayazaki film!

WEI: Usual

AKIZUKI NAKURU: Usual, but a bit older

DAIDOUJI SONOMI: Usual

LI YELAN: Usual

LI'S SISTERS: Usual, but older


End file.
